


lock in your love

by hanknow (liknow)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cheesy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Idiots in Love, Kitten Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top Han Jisung | Han, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, this isn't supposed to exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/hanknow
Summary: Minho has spent every Valentine's Day alone up until this year. Jisung wants to make up for that.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 43
Kudos: 402





	lock in your love

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!
> 
> i have so much to be working on right now (*cough* ficfests) but alas, i spent all night birthing this mess. do i regret it? no. i love them more than anything, so i hope you enjoy hehehe ♡
> 
> OH, BUT FIRST. this might be dumb, but [here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/68/93/f5/6893f52f798c74abaf5dd5e15f0c9aea.jpg) is a shitty reference for the headboard in this fic, just because i feel like visuals are important to avoid confusion. is that stupid? i don't know, but you're welcome, anyway.

It was Valentine’s Day, and Minho was alone.

To be fair, he’d always been alone on this day. Every single year. His past relationships had never lasted long enough to reach the holiday.

This year was different. This year he had Jisung.

Except _Jisung_ wasn’t here; he was stuck at his university's music production studio with his friends who’d all put off some project till the last second, leaving Minho with an " _I love you so much, I’ll be over first thing in the morning_ " text and an unsettlingly empty apartment.

To be blunt, he _hated_ the place. It had been one of the only available apartments off-campus once he'd moved out of the dorms a couple years back, cheap but too big for his comfort, creaky and old and especially dampened without his bright-eyed boyfriend there to fill the empty space.

Minho would never in a million years call himself clingy, but for the first time, being _alone_ on February 14th had him actually feeling _lonely_.

He had been dating Jisung for ten months now and had loved him for almost as many. He had fallen fast, _continued_ to fall faster and farther every day.

Jisung felt the same way, and Minho knew that. But it was hard to remember in such a suffocating silence, and the post-sunset darkness outside his bedroom window wasn’t helpful, either.

 _“Sleeping now_ ,” he texted his boyfriend, tacking on a cute emoticon out of worry that he’d come off passive-aggressive. The last thing he wanted was for Jisung to feel bad, especially when the younger had sounded devastated over the phone when he’d told him he wouldn’t be coming over that night. “ _I love youu_.”

He was just about to shove his phone under his pillow and will himself to sleep off the unwanted neediness in the pit of his stomach when Jisung texted back almost instantly. “ _Wait_.”

Wait? _Wait_ , what?

“ _???”_

He stared at his phone, shifting back into a sitting position as he waited for a response. Maybe Jisung was going to send him something cheesy in a final attempt to make up for being gone. Or maybe he was going to send nudes.

Minho would take either with open arms, even if it didn’t measure up to having Jisung in person.

When minutes passed and no more notifications came through, he rolled his eyes and slipped his phone under his pillow for good. He adored his boyfriend beyond the universe, but _God_ , he was fucking terrible at texting back sometimes.

Normally, Minho didn’t give a shit. But today… Something was off today. He hated it, wanted nothing more than to sleep it away so he could see Jisung as soon as possible and stop feeling like an emotionally unstable middle schooler.

With that goal in mind, he forced his eyes shut, trying to think of anything aside from how badly he wanted to be on his boyfriend’s chest, or on his dick, or really _anything_ until he was slowly, surely pulled toward unconsciousness.

...But not all the way.

“Hey!”

Minho gasped at the disruption, yanked out of his half-sleep state immediately. He shot into a sitting position, heart pounding, then scowled.

“Jisung, what the fuck?” he whined. “I didn’t even hear you come in! You scared the shi—”

He abruptly stopped speaking, blinked a few times, then flew out of bed.

 _Jisung_.

Jisung was _here_.

“That’s all you have to say to your beloved on Valentine’s Day?” Jisung teased. He had a flower in one hand, a red bag in the other.

Minho’s breath caught in his throat, as though he were seeing his boyfriend return from _war_ after _a year_ and not his _college project_ after _a day_.

He lunged for him without a word, practically knocking them both to the ground as he wrapped his arms and legs around the younger.

“Holy shit, babe,” Jisung breathed, unaccustomed to this level of enthusiasm from his boyfriend. Minho heard a sort of _plop_ noise—likely Jisung dropping the gift bag because there was then a steady arm snaking around Minho’s waist. “Hi, baby, you miss me that much?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Minho groaned into his chest, limbs tightening around his boyfriend but all tension leaving his muscles. He felt Jisung walk them toward the bed and hug him with both arms now.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mm, I don’t care anymore,” Minho sighed, and he really didn’t. Couldn’t find a trace of irritation now that he was able to inhale the comforting aroma of Jisung’s baggy hoodie and hold onto him, and on _Valentine’s Day_.

He pulled away, then, lowering himself to the ground but firmly keeping his arms wrapped around Jisung’s neck. “Wait—Why the hell are you here? Don’t you literally have—”

Jisung cut him off with a short kiss.

“Yeah, but I don’t care.” Another kiss. “I dropped out. You’re more important.”

Minho gawked at him, then unlinked his arms and punched the younger’s chest when he saw his shit-eating grin. “You’re not funny!”

“Of course I am!”

He rolled his eyes, kissing the younger again despite his attitude and burying his face in his neck to leave kisses there, as well.

“What’s the real story?”

“We emailed our professor and asked for an extension on the portfolio,” Jisung explained with a tired sigh, hands petting Minho’s hair.

Minho hummed, voice muffled against Jisung’s sweet skin. “Oh, and they gave you one?” 

“Dunno. I didn’t wait for a response.”

“What the hell?” Minho pulled back and punched him again, then eyed the flower and gift bag properly for the first time and punched him a _third_ time.

“Why are you attacking me?” Jisung cried, grabbing Minho’s wrists to restrain him then pressing kisses to his closed fists.

“We—We agreed not to get each other cheesy shit!” Minho said, whiny and glowering. “I didn’t get anything, what the hell?”

“ _Hey_.” Jisung pouted. “This isn’t cheesy.” He then glanced at the flower, a rose. “Never mind. But what’s in the _bag_ isn’t cheesy.”

“What’s in the bag?”

“Who knows?”

Minho pulled from Jisung's grip and dashed over to investigate before he could be stopped, then nearly shrieked, jumping back as if there were a demon sitting in there.

No demon. Just handcuffs.

“Han Jisung, why the fuck am I looking at a pair of _handcuffs_ right now? I thought—I thought it would be, like, I don’t know, a _cake?”_

“Oh, do you want me to return those and bring home a cake instead?”

Minho said nothing.

"No?"

"Shut up," Minho breathed, crossing back over to Jisung and shoving him on the bed before connecting their lips in a harsh kiss. "I can't believe you're here."

"I didn't want you to be upset."

"I wasn't," Minho lied, kissing his boyfriend more softly.

"Yes, you were. I could tell in the way you texted."

"Wha—You could? I kept using emoticons to throw you off."

"I know that, dummy," Jisung said with a laugh, pecking Minho's lips repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I got the stuff to try and make up for it. Did it work?"

"Maybe," Minho joked, knocking Jisung to his back and grabbing his face to deepen the kiss. "Or maybe I'll use those handcuffs to tie you up and punish you."

"Hey, those aren't for _me_ ," Jisung grumbled, then pushed Minho back to lock their eyes. "Are they okay, though? I probably should've called you first, but if you don't want—"

"How many times have I asked for handcuffs?" Minho asked with a teasing scoff.

Jisung giggled. "Too many to count. You're okay with no cake, then?"

"We already have cake." Minho's lips twisted into a playful smile.

"You got a cake?" Jisung asked, eyebrows furrowed. Minho shook his head, sitting up to straddle the younger, then grabbed his hands and tugged them around so they were settled on his ass. "Oh my God. _That_ cake. You're so annoying."

"Am not. You love my ass."

"You caught me." Jisung rolled his eyes but smiled. "Take off your clothes."

Minho raised his eyebrows, heat gathering in his cheeks. "Right now?"

"I can literally feel your dick pressing into my stomach."

"Shut up!" Minho swatted at his chest. "Take yours off, too, then."

"M'kay," Jisung said. He shoved Minho off of him, making the older boy yelp and shove him back in retaliation.

Minho quickly stopped fussing, though, eyes suddenly fixed on Jisung's now exposed torso. He remained frozen as the younger's fingers went to his jeans then, unbuttoning them and pushing them down to reveal the bulge in his boxers. Jisung glanced over at him, eyes narrowing. "Can I help you?"

Minho shoved him again, embarrassed, then pulled his own shirt over his head. "Sorry, I forgot what you looked like. Since you left me here all day, and all."

"Minhooo," Jisung groaned, frowning. He leaned over and left a delicate kiss on Minho's cheek. "I really felt bad. I'm sorry. I won't leave my kitty alone again."

"Hey, don't—don't call me that!" Minho cried, alarmed.

"Why? Does it make your dick explode? Should I buy you some cat toys?"

" _Jisung_."

Minho was sure he was flushed all over now, but Jisung wasn't _wrong_. His dick was already hardening in the constraints of his clothing, so he wasted no time in shedding his sweatpants and boxers before timidly lying back on his elbows.

Jisung stared at him with parted lips, quiet for a few seconds.

"God, I'm in love with you."

Minho seized up, heart stuttering, eyes stinging the moment he processed the words.

It wasn't like he didn't believe Jisung. _He_ was in love, too, but the younger had never said it like _that_.

"Wha—Really?"

" _Yes_ , really," Jisung snickered. He crawled over so he was looming over Minho and dipped down to kiss him, long and slow. "Of course I am."

Minho smiled against his lips, trying his best to hold back his tears. "Me, too."

"I know, baby." Jisung dropped a kiss on his forehead and then crawled away. "Do you still want to fuck? Or did I just ruin the mood?"

" _Ruin_ it?" Minho scowled at him. "Now I want you even _more_."

Jisung smiled at that, squeezing one of Minho's thighs in response before he left the bed. The older boy lied back with a content sigh, cock fully hard against his stomach now while he watched Jisung loop around the room, grabbing lube, the handcuffs from the bag, and—

"Hey, what the fuck?" Minho whined, sitting up on his elbows when he saw Jisung attempt to grab the vibrator from his dresser in a sneaky manner. "What are you planning?"

"To make you cry," Jisung said simply, giggling when Minho's eyes widened to the size of the Moon. "In a good way, of course."

"Shit." Minho squirmed around on the mattress. Something about this Valentine's Day had his emotions turned up a hundred times in intensity, because he _swore_ he'd never been so turned on in his life. "You know, I wasn't _that_ upset earlier. You don't have to, like..."

"Oh, no, this was the plan, anyway," Jisung said with a wink. "The handcuffs were a spur of the moment thing, though. I made Chan wait outside the sex store for me for, like, twenty minutes." He laughed, then laughed louder when he saw the look of horror cross Minho's face.

" _Chan_ knows?"

"Shhh," Jisung said between giggles. "You can thank him later, after I give you the best orgasm of your entire fucking life."

Minho groaned, his legs shaking in anticipation.

Finally, Jisung made his way over to the bed and dropped all of his gatherings down at the end of the mattress. He twirled the flower between his fingers thoughtfully, then walked over to Minho, grinning wide as he carefully tucked the rose behind the older boy's ear.

"Cheesy," Minho muttered, though he was plenty sure that his cheeks were just as red as the petals.

" _Adorable_ ," Jisung corrected. "Handcuffs now or later?"

Minho bit the inside of his cheek. He'd wanted them on his wrists the moment he'd seen them—despite his bewildered reaction. They were fluffy and pink, the most generic, cringeworthy things you could find, really, with an extra chain that would lock them to the headboard. He wanted them _now_ , wanted to finally know what it was like to be at Jisung's mercy in that way, but he knew he'd get teased for his eagerness.

Then again, he was so horny, he didn't care all that much. And... the teasing would probably only add onto the horniness, though he'd never admit that bit out loud.

"Now," he decided, sighing when he saw the stupid grin on Jisung's face. "Please?"

Jisung stopped smiling, expression transforming into something that was hopefully arousal.

"Anything for you," he whispered as he crawled onto the bed. "Anything for my pretty kitten."

"Oh, fucking _hell_ ," Minho whined, covering his face with his hands. He could feel his cock twitch against his stomach, prayed that Jisung hadn't seen.

He groaned at the sound of Jisung's giggle, then again when he felt his boyfriend's hands tug at his own so he was no longer hidden. "No point in hiding, sweetheart. You won't be able to in a second."

Minho huffed. He felt fucking _feverish_ , and Jisung hadn't so much as _breathed_ on his cock yet. Heart racing, he let the younger lift him up and lay him back against the pillows, handcuffs at the ready.

"Gimme your wrists."

"Wow. Romantic."

Jisung sighed dramatically. "Okay, give me your pretty little hands." Minho started to blush. "Or, sorry, your _paws_."

"Jisung, for fuck's sake," Minho hissed, burying his face in his arm for the last time, while he still could. He wasn't sure whether he should feel disturbed or incredibly aroused. " _Please_ , just fuck me already."

"No, no," Jisung murmured, busying himself with securing each cuff around Minho's wrists, which the elder had finally raised above his head. "I have a lot on the agenda before that." He suddenly tugged the handcuffs up toward the metal headboard, clicking the connecting one around one of the bars on their headboard. "Feel okay?"

"Ye—Yes," Minho barely managed. He was so hard already, it _hurt_. "Please, please, _please_ touch me."

"Okay, shhh, I've got you," Jisung whispered, eyes fond. "There's a button on here that unlocks them. They wanted to sell me ones with keys and shit, but I knew we would fuck that up somehow." Minho started to giggle at the trueness of his words. "Let me know immediately if you want them off, okay?"

"Okay."

Jisung pecked his lips before pressing kisses down his neck, hand finally wrapping around his cock while he took one of his nipples into his mouth. Minho cried out at the sudden stimulation, already squirming against the mattress.

"Fuck," he choked out, eyes fluttering shut. His breath hitched every time Jisung's tongue brushed over his sensitive buds, alternating between the two of them while his fingers stroked gently, teasingly over the leaking tip of his cock. " _Jisung_."

"Stop whining," Jisung said mockingly, pulling away to kiss a fading hickey on Minho's throat. "I'm kidding, don't stop. But it won't get you anywhere." His smile was something between sweet and evil. "I'm taking my time with my pretty boy, okay?"

"Fuck," Minho whimpered, shyly averting his eyes. "Okay."

"Good boy."

JIsung continued down his bare torso, suddenly wrapping his lips around the head of Minho's cock and suckling, causing him to cry out and thrust his hips upward. He only stayed there for a few seconds, though, soon pulling off with the same cryptic smile on his face.

"Can I eat you out?"

Minho almost choked on his spit. It wasn't as though Jisung never ate his ass—they probably did that sort of thing far more frequently than normal couples their age. But, honestly, they had sex so often that the little things that only happened every now and then felt like fucking _Christmas presents_ whenever they did happen.

Christmas was over, but this was better already.

"Yes, please," Minho whispered, fully prepared to behave himself, prepared to get his way as always. It was never hard—he was cunning; Jisung was whipped. " _Please_."

"You're so good," Jisung praised, carefully parting Minho's thighs as though they were delicate works of art and then leaning down to kiss slowly up toward his pelvis. "So pretty."

Minho had nothing to say in response, face burning hotter with every sweet word that left Jisung's mouth.

By the time Jisung was spreading him further, breath hitting his hole, Minho's face must've been redder than the rose that had fallen from his hair, lying limp by his side. And then there was a tongue there, licking excruciatingly slow up across his rim and then down again.

" _Jisung_ ," Minho breathed, already overwhelmed, hands balling into fists. Jisung's tongue began to prod at him more, lips pressing teasing kisses against his hole and drawing quiet whimpers from his throat. Normally, Minho would be fisting the sheets to ground himself, but the handcuffs left him totally helpless.

He loved it.

"Good boy," Jisung breathed against his skin, the sensation only increasing Minho's whines in volume, then started to ease his tongue inside. Minho make a choked noise at the intrusion, hot and wet and causing him to leak out even more.

He had no clue what Jisung's "agenda" was, but he was positive that he would be an incoherent wreck by the end of it.

Silence filled the room, thick, tense silence, only disrupted by Minho's heavy breaths and whimpers and the soft noises of Jisung sucking and licking between his legs, driving him toward insanity.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Minho moaned, jiggling the cuffs and moaning louder when it hit him that he had no control over the situation, that Jisung could stay there eating him out until sunrise if he pleased. "Fuck, please."

"Please what?" Jisung hummed, lifting his head and wiping his shining lips with the back of his hand.

"Just—Please," Minho groaned, flushing at the sound of Jisung's delighted laugh, and then the younger was diving between his thighs again, tongue pushing into him and _thrusting_ this time. "Oh, God, _fuck_."

Jisung huffed a laugh at his reaction, sending a vibration through Minho that made him let out an embarrassing squeak. He gritted his teeth, equally horrified and horny over the fact that he had no way to stifle his noises now.

"So cute," Jisung muttered when he pulled away, sucking a mark into one of Minho's thighs, his fingers creeping down to Minho's hole and brushing across it feather-light. The older boy's back arched off the bed on instinct, though he knew Jisung wouldn't be pressing fingers into him without lube.

"Finger me?" he tried, fearing—no, _knowing_ —that he'd come just from Jisung's tongue alone. "Please, you—your tongue feels so good. I won't last, please?"

He was plenty aware that his hidden motives to have his way were pathetically obvious, not hidden at all, actually, but he _also_ knew that Jisung was at his mercy even when he was in control. He couldn't deny Minho's begging, never.

"Hmm... No."

_Huh?_

"Wha—What do you mean _no?"_ he cried, kicking his legs.

"So impatient," Jisung sighed teasingly, ignoring Minho's protests and dipping back down without further explanation, tongue sliding back inside with ease. Minho gasped sharply, thighs tensing.

" _Jisung_ ," he whined under his breath, lower lip between his teeth in an attempt to bite down his noises. The younger boy gripped his thighs with both hands, pushing them further apart so he could tilt his head to the side and lick into Minho better. "Fuck— _Fuck!"_

He felt Jisung laugh against him again and let out a broken moan, back arching, body squirming. His stomach was starting to twist uncomfortably with arousal, and _God_ , he was so fucking turned on he couldn't bother to fight Jisung off anymore, simply lying pliant and letting the pleasure wash over him with each swipe of his boyfriend's tongue.

" _Ji_ —" he breathed out again, chest heaving. He was going to come any minute now, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. " _Fuck_ , please, I—"

Jisung pulled away as if waiting for Minho's cue, sitting up on his knees between Minho's legs.

The older boy blinked up at him in shock, mouth dropping open as his impending orgasm started to retreat. "What the _hell?"_

"Didn't you want to be fingered?" Jisung asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, but— _Ugh_ ," Minho whined, throwing his head back against the pillows in frustration. He'd walked himself right into that one.

"Greedy boy," Jisung giggled, and Minho only rolled his eyes, though his blood was thrumming at the sound of his boyfriend opening the bottle of lube and taking the time to spread it across his fingers.

And then he was back between Minho's thighs, which the elder spread eagerly, ready to do just about anything to be touched.

"Please," Minho mumbled, watching with needy eyes, swallowing habitually.

"Told you whining wouldn't get you anywhere today," Jisung hummed, smiling brightly down at the older boy as he slipped two fingers in, Minho already stretched slightly from his tongue and also from them having sex nearly every goddamn day. "Just let me take care of my kitten, okay?"

"Jisung," Minho hissed, leaking out onto his stomach. Unfortunately, Jisung picked up on it this time, for he reached out and wrapped his free hand around Minho's cock to spread the pre-cum up and down as his fingers slowly eased in and out of his hole. " _Fuck!"_

"Shhh." Minho could see Jisung straining against his boxers, but the younger didn't appear impatient in the slightest—the opposite, really. His eyes were trained on Minho's hole, where he was still moving his fingers at a slow, easy pace, his other hand leaving his cock to rub soothing circles into one of his parted thighs.

Minho, having given up on begging for the time being, let himself drown in the pleasure again, doing his best to bite back the soft noises threatening to escape his throat. This, however, quickly became difficult, because Jisung was nothing if not an expert when it came to Minho's body.

"Oh, fuck— _Ah!"_ he cried, back arching dramatically when he felt Jisung's fingers brush his prostate out of nowhere. An embarrassing moan left his lips, making him curl in on himself, but Jisung's fingers left him no time to compose himself, only spurred on more noises. "He-Hey, _fuck_ , easy."

Jisung slowed his fingers, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want me to stop?"

" _No!"_ Minho yelped. "No, just—just don't make me come yet."

"Don't worry, babe, I won't."

Minho huffed, the answer only making him feel _more_ desperate, even if it was the one he'd asked for.

Despite his promises, Jisung made no move to lessen the intensity of his movements; no, he was soon sliding in a third finger beside the first two and curling up all three to drive him crazy again.

"Fuck—Fu— _Jisung!"_ Minho cried, squirming helplessly against the sheets to try and stop the arousal inside him from bubbling over.

"Ah, stop moving so much," Jisung said, voice soft and fond and teasing as though he weren't in the middle of making Minho fall to pieces. He squeezed the older boy's thigh gently and then pressed his palm flat against his pelvis, keeping him planted to the bed so he couldn't squirm away anymore.

"Oh, God, _please_ ," Minho choked out, tugging at the handcuffs now just to do _something_ , body so hot it felt like it was close to exploding, and Jisung wasn't doing anything to stop it. He gazed down at Minho intensely, fingers prodding relentlessly into his prostate. "Pl-Please, _fuck_."

"You're so pretty, baby," Jisung murmured, acting as though he didn't notice what a fucking disaster Minho was below him. He pressed him harder into the mattress when he attempted to squirm against some more and rubbed his fingers against the bundle of nerves, beaming when Minho let out a sob and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. "Aw, you're a mess, kitten."

"God, shut up, shut _up_ ," Minho whined, thighs trembling, handcuffs creating a solid melody as he continued to aimlessly pull at them. Jisung started to thrust his fingers harder, faster, and Minho saw _stars_ , nearly blacking out from the pleasure, letting it consume him without a fight. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —"

"Good kitty," Jisung cooed, slowly pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. He offered Minho a soft smile, while the elder shot _daggers_ up at him.

"Stop fucking teasing me!" he cried.

"I'm not," Jisung argued, reaching back for the vibrator, and _ah_ , _fuck_ , Minho had forgotten about that entirely.

He wasn't sure he would live to see another Valentine's Day.

"You're driving me crazy," he breathed, partially to himself, partially to Jisung. His boyfriend only let out a delighted laugh at that, then crawled over him for a second to take his face in his hands and kiss him slowly.

"I love you so much," the younger breathed, thumbs stroking the tops of his cheekbones. "Mine."

"Yes, _yours_ ," Minho rushed, lifting his head as much as he could to peck Jisung's lips. "Come on, I'm so hard."

"You're being awfully bossy today," Jisung hummed, pulling away and stroking his thumb over Minho's lower lip. Minho resisted the urge to bite it. "I shouldn't let you get away with it, should I?" The older boy's mouth dropped open to protest, face burning, but Jisung continued. "Lucky for you, I _love_ it when you're needy like this."

Minho groaned, moving to cover his face with his arms then realizing that he, in fact, could not.

"Poor baby," Jisung teased. Minho took the next best option and squeezed his eyes shut to avoid the younger's grin. "Can't hide now, can you?"

"Just—Touch me," Minho whined. He may as well have been lying in a fucking _fire pit_ by this point. " _Please_ , I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Jisung hummed. Minho hesitantly cracked open his eyes, then nodded. Yes, _yes_. He'd do whatever stupid thing his stupid boyfriend wanted, so long as it meant— "Move in with me."

Minho gasped so hard he choked. "Wha—?"

Jisung suddenly looked sheepish, as though he hadn't meant to say the words—at least not in _this_ context, Minho figured.

"I mean, uh." Jisung giggled, cheeks red. "Sorry, I was gonna ask tomorrow."

"Wait, you're—you're _serious?_ " Minho cried, eyes wider than the earth.

"Well, only if you want to, of course," Jisung mumbled, dropping his gaze. He ghosted his fingers along Minho's sides, ticklish but comforting. "I just—We can talk about it later, but. I wanna be able to annoy you all hours of the day, if you want that, too." He met Minho's eyes once again with a shy smile.

"You already do that," Minho commented, though his heart was in his throat, tears springing to his eyes _again_. Fuck, he wasn't normally so emotional, but Jisung had him on another plane of existence today.

"Shut up." Jisung pouted, tickling Minho's bare sides and making him squeal, unable to fend him off. "And I don't wanna leave my kitty alone anymore."

" _Shut up_ ," Minho echoed, lower lip between his teeth. "Will you please _fuck_ your kitty now?"

"Wha—Aren't you gonna answer me first?" Jisung cried. "Actually, hold that thought." He reached up and pushed down on the handcuffs' release button, Minho's arms dropping down to the bed, though the older boy whined in protest. "This was starting to feel like an illegal contract. Go on, you can answer now."

Minho giggled shyly, stretching out his arms and then reaching for Jisung's face to pull him down for a sloppy kiss. "Yes, _please_." He kissed him again. "Get me out of this shitty apartment." Again. "Can I come, now?"

"So _greedy_ ," Jisung muttered, kissing him hard on the mouth one more time. "You'd better watch your back once you're mine. Maybe you'll never come again, who knows?"

"I already _am_ yours," Minho corrected. He wrapped his legs around Jisung's waist and yanked him down unexpectedly, then grinded up against his clothed erection, eliciting a hiss. "Also, you're about as threatening as a kitten."

"Look who's talking," Jisung said with a laugh, gently pushing Minho off of him so he could kneel again. "Gonna let me handcuff you again, _kitten_ , or are we done for now?"

Minho flushed, holding his wrists above his head again and averting his eyes from Jisung's smug face.

Once the younger had him secured to the headboard again, he wasted little time in snatching up the vibrator and coating it generously in lube. Minho eyed it hungrily but also warily—they had only gotten it a couple months ago, only used it a few times. It was a prostate massager, grey and sort of dildo-shaped, and fully equipped to make Minho black out on any occasion. Just the sight of it made him quiver in anticipation.

"This okay, baby?" Jisung murmured, holding open Minho's thighs before he guided the toy to his hole. "Or do you just want my dick now?"

Minho threw him a challenging look. "Try me."

"Oh, I will," Jisung replied, but his grin was too cheesy to let the words sound threatening. He slowly pressed the tip of the vibrator inside, then hushed Minho's soft whine and dipped down to kiss him distractingly as he slid it in the rest of the way.

"Please," Minho breathed against his mouth, and despite Jisung's claims about taking his time, his resolve seemed to be wearing away, at last. He pecked Minho's lips one last time, softly, then sat up and pushed one of the older boy's thighs to his chest and began to work the toy inside him—not turning it on yet. " _Jisung_."

"Hang on, I'm looking for something," Jisung teased, and as if on cue, Minho jolted with a cry, the vibrator suddenly grazing his prostate. "There we go."

"Ji—" Minho croaked, but before he could even finish saying his name, the younger was pressing down on the power button, and every word Minho had ever known evaporated from his brain. " _Fuck!"_

(Except for that one.)

"How does that feel?" Jisung asked, holding Minho's thigh to his chest with a firm grip and cautiously grinding the vibrator into him.

" _Ji-Jisung_ ," is the only response he got, Minho crying and shamelessly wiggling down against the toy, arms useless above his head. "Fuck, _fuck_."

"Cute," Jisung breathed, and Minho could only do his best to hold back the sobs of pleasure rising in his throat. His head thrashed against the pillows, fists clenching and unclenching inside of the cuffs. "You in there, baby?"

Minho nodded wordlessly, eyes sealed shut out of fear that tears would slip out if he left them open. God, he had given Jisung _far_ too much power letting him know about his interest in sex toys. His boyfriend was always able to reduce him to putty, but right now?

He was absolute _mush_ , whining and helpless and overwhelmed and loving every second of it. He choked out a gasp when Jisung turned the massager up one setting, intensifying the vibrations, sending them right against his prostate and shooting waves of heat through his entire body.

" _Jisung!"_ he sobbed after a string of whines, and he couldn't even bother to be embarrassed that he had no means of stifling his noises now; he felt far too good to give a fuck. "God, _fuck_ —"

"Mine," Jisung whispered, hooking Minho's leg over his shoulder and placing his hand down on Minho's chest to hold him down again as he thrusted the toy in and out, nearly making him _scream_.

"Please, fuck, _please_ ," Minho moaned, body convulsing, tears slipping from his eyes in spite of his efforts. " _Jisung_."

"What is it, kitten?" Jisung hummed, tilting his head to kiss down Minho's thigh, softly in comparison to the way he was pounding the toy into the older boy, sending him spiraling out of his mind. "Wanna come now?"

Minho shook his head, ignoring every cell in his body that was screeching at him for instant release.

"Want you, first," he choked out, opening his watery eyes and blinking away the blurriness to take in the sight of his boyfriend, smiling down at him gently like he was _actually_ a kitten and not a naked twenty-something-year-old with his ass full.

"Yeah?" Jisung turned the vibrator up another setting, despite his apparent gentleness, poorly concealing a smirk when Minho sobbed loud and tried to squirm under his hold, handcuffs loudly clattering against the headboard as he pulled at them, overwhelmed.

"God, fuck, please, please, please, please, please..."

Minho wasn't sure how many "please"s he managed before the vibrations were gone and the toy was placed beside them on the bed, leaving him empty with the waves of pleasure washing away, cock painfully leaking and begging against his stomach.

"Can I fuck you like this? Or do you wanna ride me?" Jisung asked softly as he shimmied out of his boxers and exposed that he, too, was leaking substantially.

"Do—Do you think I can even sit up right now?" Minho let out a strained laugh, chest still heaving after having his prostate nailed by the vibrator.

"Mm, just checking," Jisung sang, sitting between Minho's thighs and finally guiding _himself_ to his hole, carefully, probably aware of how sensitive Minho was. "I'll go slow."

"Don't you dare."

"You'll come in ten seconds."

"..."

Minho threw his head back with a soft, broken moan when Jisung started to slide in. There was hardly a stretch because of the toy doing that job already, but his boyfriend's cock was still enormous, and he knew he'd be incoherent and sobbing again any second because of it.

"You sensitive, kitten?" Jisung whispered, bracing himself on his elbows once he was bottomed out, dipping down to kiss Minho's drying cheeks.

"Mhm. Now fuck my brains out," Minho commanded weakly. Jisung rolled his eyes, ignoring the request for the moment to connect their lips softly, taking his time exploring Minho's mouth with his tongue like he didn't know it inside out. He started to subtly grind into him while their kisses deepened, mostly just rolling his hips without pulling out, but the small movements had Minho whining into his mouth already.

"Let me know if you need me to slow down," Jisung said, leaving a firm kiss on Minho's forehead before he pushed himself up onto his hands, flexing his biceps which Minho eyed without shame, before pulling out partway and thrusting back in.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Minho cried softly, fingers clenching around nothing. His sensitivity was at a peak after being edged more or less three times; if he was even able to stand after they were done, he'd consider it a miracle.

And if he wasn't, he'd have no complaints about that, either. More of an excuse for him to wrap around his boyfriend and demand to be carried around.

Jisung balanced himself on one hand for a moment to reach down and tug Minho's lip out from between his teeth. "Make as much noise as you need to, baby," he said softly. Minho blinked up at him and whined softly in protest. "Let me hear your pretty kitten noises."

Minho groaned, beyond embarrassed by how turned on he was, how close he was to coming at any given moment. "Jisu— _Fuck!"_

Jisung pulled out and snapped his hips hard against Minho's ass, shifting him up the bed, making the handcuffs rattle more due to the force. He kissed Minho's lips once more and then continued in that rhythm, quick, forceful thrusts that had Minho choking out sobs within seconds, body seizing up with pleasure.

"God, you're so pretty," Jisung moaned, breaths heavy. He continued pounding into Minho but moved back down to his elbows to bring their faces closer, neither of them kissing, too overwhelmed by their own waves of pleasure, but breathing in each other's air, nonetheless. "I love you— _ah_ —love you so much."

"Lo-Love you more," Minho choked out, whining high in his throat, back arching to bring their bodies closer as the thrusts sped up even more. " _Fuck!"_

Jisung stuffed his face in the older boy's neck and moaned, thrusting hard enough to send the metal headboard knocking against the wall, the handcuffs rattling obnoxiously loud with it, but the noise of it all somehow only served to bring Minho even closer to the edge, all of his senses overwhelmed at once.

"God, _Jisung_ ," he sobbed, legs curling around the younger's waist, body convulsing when his thrusts started nailing Minho's prostate head-on. His eyes rolled back, moans ridiculously loud but out of his control. He threw his head to the side, attempting to bite down on his arm, but Jisung caught his movements and shifted his weight onto one elbow to stop him.

"Noisy kitty," he teased, and then two of his fingers were sliding into Minho's mouth, back toward his throat, as an alternative to muffle his noises. Minho cried around the digits, somewhere between humiliated and turned on, and started to suck at them without thought, taking them as far into his mouth as he could.

Jisung shifted up onto his knees, then, likely for better leverage, using his hand that wasn't busy with Minho's mouth to grip one of the older boy's hips tightly as he thrusted into him harder.

" _Fuck_ ," Minho moaned, the word silenced by Jisung's fingers. Drool was already starting to drip down his chin, and his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, eyebrows drawn together and back arching uncontrollably as Jisung's thrusts grew steadier. He continued to let out muffled cuss words and moans, thighs squeezing on either side of Jisung's waist.

"Good boy, gonna come?" Jisung whispered, snapping his hips mercilessly, each sob that left Minho's throat seemingly spurring him on more and more. "Gonna come for me, kitten?"

Minho could hardly move his head enough to nod, practically paralyzed as Jisung plowed into his prostate, sending his mind haywire and soul flying straight out of his body. He whined affirmatively around the two fingers, then almost choked on them when the hand on his hip moved to wrap around his cock.

"Come on, baby, you were so patient," Jisung coaxed, slipping his fingers from Minho's mouth and leaving him no choice but to let out the high-pitched cries rising in his throat as the younger continued fucking him into the mattress.

" _Jisung_ ," he sobbed, legs tightening probably painfully around his boyfriend's midsection, the rattling of the handcuffs that restricted him echoing in his head. "Please, please—"

Jisung's thumb rubbed over the head of his cock encouragingly, hips angled perfectly against his nerves, free hand snaking up to brush over one of his nipples, and that was all it took.

Minho boy let out a broken cry, entire body tensing and going numb all at once as his orgasm hit him like a train, cum shooting all the way up his torso. "Jisung, God, _fuck_ —" he sobbed out weakly, eyes practically rolled back into his head.

"Fuck, look at you," Jisung hissed, letting go of his sensitive cock and gripping his hips with both hands to thrust into him and chase his own orgasm. "Do you want me to pull out, pretty baby?"

" _No_ ," Minho choked out, eyes squeezed shut, but he was able to feel every movement of Jisung's body, the oversensitivity triggered by the younger's continued thrusts pushing him into incoherence. " _Please_ —"

"God, you're so fucking good," Jisung groaned, thrusts speeding up but growing more sporadic, a telltale sign that he was almost there.

"Want you," Minho choked out, finally forcing his teary eyes open to stare up at Jisung pleadingly, and before he could even focus his gaze, the younger was letting out a strangled moan and coming deep inside him, hips stuttering and head dropping forward.

"Fuck, holy fuck," Jisung groaned, locking his eyes with Minho's as he finally slowed his thrusts, staring down at him in something close to disbelief. "Oh my god."

"Mm," Minho hummed agreeably.

"Fuck."

"Mhm."

Jisung breathed out a laugh once he stopped moving completely, dropping down and practically crushing his boyfriend, nuzzling into his neck to press ticklish kisses against the skin.

" _Hey_ ," Minho whined, but he couldn't even pretend to be mad after coming that hard. He gave Jisung a dopey grin when the younger pulled away to kiss his lips.

"Good?" Jisung whispered, slowly pulling out and kissing all over Minho's face while he did.

"Good," Minho breathed, ears heating up as his brain started to return to him. "Way too good. _Fuck_ , I was so loud."

"And I loved it," Jisung said with a giggle, tickling Minho's sides. "I love _you_."

Minho yelped, trying to wiggle away from the younger's fingers. " _Hey_ —Unlock me, piece of shit!"

"Say it back!"

" _I love you_ ," Minho cried, squirming, kicking at Jisung with the little strength he had before the younger gave in and stopped tickling him, hitting the release button on the handcuffs.

"There we go," Jisung murmured, taking Minho's freed arms and guiding them to wrap around his neck. "Did I fuck your brains out? Do you remember who I am?"

"Uh huh, stupid Han Jisung," Minho muttered, lifting his head slightly to kiss the younger boy's cheek. "My new roomie."

Jisung's face lit up.

"You really want to, then? You weren't just agreeing so I'd stop edging you?"

"Nah, I was," Minho said, then snickered when he saw the look on Jisung's face. "I'm _kidding_ , God." He lowered his voice to a shy murmur. "I can't wait to live with you."

Jisung said nothing, only rolled over and pulled Minho to his chest, both of them groaning at the feeling of cum everywhere but making no attempt to get up.

"Thank you for being here tonight," Minho mumbled after a stretch of silence, nuzzling into his boyfriend's neck, fingernails scratching lightly against his torso. "I've never had..."

"I know." Jisung kissed the top of his head. "I wanted to change that."

"Thanks. Gonna use those handcuffs to make sure you're still here next year."

" _Hey_ ," Jisung whined, flicking Minho's forehead then kissing it. "You don't need to threaten me. I'll still be here next year. Every year, if you'll let me."

"Promise you won't leave?"

"Promise." Jisung reached over for the rose and tucked it behind Minho's ear again before hugging the older boy more tightly to his chest. "I won't let go of you."

**Author's Note:**

> ❝ Now I got you in my space  
> I won't let go of you  
> Got you shackled in my embrace  
> I'm latching on to you ❞
> 
> ⠀⠀— _Latch_ , Sam Smith 
> 
> happy valentine's dayyy hehe sorry for this absolute mess, but lemme know if you liked it or not!!
> 
> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)
> 
> **main pseud** : [liknow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow)


End file.
